Doomsday
Milo's Adventures Chapter 7: Doomsday is the seventh and last chapter of the Milo's Adventures series. There is no focus character this chapter, it focuses on the Ninja as a whole, and the main antagonist is Genesis, Deity of Existence. Genesis has finally returned to Ogaji, and years of training and preparing have lead up to this. The Ninja are ready. This is the Final Battle. Official Description The final battle between the greatest evil Ogaji has ever seen Vs. the Elemental Masters is upon us. Can the combined teams of heroes put a stop to Genesis's evil rule? Or will they die trying? Story After years of preparation, all the Elemental Masters have finally gathered in the Sacred Realm. They made final preparations, and trained before Doomsday arrived. Contrary to how the Ninja thought, the battle came right to them, rather than vice versa. Genesis attacked the Sacred Realm with his army, and they fought. He killed the three golden goddesses in the process. From there, the battle moved into Ogaji. Every hero was faced with a villain from their past. One by one, heroes and villains fell. Those lost in the battle included Junior, Julian, Chrome, and Mason. There came a point where it was inevitable that the Heroes would loose, and they came together to form a plan. Tom remembered that G’s plan was to steal the Element of Light so he could combine it with his powers and become a human, where his powers would have no limit. They realized that if he were to become human, then he would also be subject to the disadvantages of being a human (those being, having to keep up with your body and getting tired) They came to the conclusion that the only way to defeat him would be to let him win. And they had to make a sacrifice. One of the three Masters of Light had to give themselves up to Genesis. Nobody wanted to do it - Milo was the first to volunteer, but he was their leader and without him they were lost. Timothy and Kaitlin couldn’t do it because they would be losing one or the other. When it came down to it, Genesis was going to kill Kaitlin, and Timothy knew the only way to save her was to go through with the plan. . . Timothy allowed himself to be killed by Genesis, and have his power be stripped of him. His teammates watched in horror as a fully all-powerful monster that was Genesis crushed his dead skull and looked at them in malice. The others knew that it was time. Together, they all used their powers and concentrated them towards Hope, so that they could use their Staff of Time to lower G’s age and strip all the dark magic from him. They did this, and finally defeated Genesis… The powers of Darkness, Shadows, Golden Power, and Creation left his body, and G fell. G was now human, and fully good again with no powers. It was time now to realize that Doomsday had ended, and the heroes won. The Elemental Masters went their separate ways, and G rejoined Tom and lived with him. The story of the Heroes of Light, was over, and Ogaji was at peace. . . for now. Episodes Characters Protagonists Goddesses of Ogaji * Fira * Aqeua * Earthra Heroes * Milo E. Rivers * Link * Nicholas Rogers * Garuhi Junior * Jackson Smith * Julian Albert * Zane Julien (Earth-14) * Timothy Rogers * Maxwell Robins * Kai Smith (Earth-15) * Simon Roothus * Llide Phan * Chrome * Tom Phan * Kaitlin Rogers * Mason Cheng * Jay Walker (Earth-17) * Hope Antagonists * Genesis * Garuhi * The Great Constrictor * Anti-Milo * The Crow * Phanto * Prime Jay (Ninjago Earth-684) * Ravio * Cryptor * Reverse-Flash * "The Game" Final Boss * Jonah * Simon Tree Doppelgänger * The Edge * Bamos, Knight of Darkness Notes * This chapter has the most deaths of any main character in Milo's Adventures in it, that being six people dying * This chapter marks the end of Milo's Adventures, and closes the story-arcs of Timothy, Junior, Chrome, and Julian. Category:Chapters Category:Doomsday Category:Milo's Adventures Category:2017 Category:The Hero of Light Arc Category:Series Finales